Vivendo no Passado
by Yusukii
Summary: A solução para seus problemas veio escrita na última página de um livro misterioso, que certamente iria mudar sua vida drásticamente. Presa entre o passado e o futuro, o que faria para que, no fim, tudo acabasse bem?


**Cap I - **_**Descobrindo um segredo**_

O céu estava completamente negro e limpo, dando espaço às estrelas para realizarem seu trabalho, brilhando incansavelmente. Uma brisa suave passava por entre as ruas de Konoha, iluminadas somente por alguns postes que se encontravam a poucos metros uns dos outros. Curiosamente estava tudo fechado e os becos encontravam-se desertos e sem vida. Situação considerada rotineira para os poucos habitantes que ainda povoavam a vila shinobi...

Diariamente fazia-se respeitar um toque de recolher, em vista do extremo perigo que rondava as ruas de Konoha. Devido aos inúmeros ataques de vilas rivais, os civis eram imediatamente recolhidos à suas casas às exatas oito da noite, porém tudo feito em vão: mesmo os mais experientes Jounnins e Chuunins enviados pela vila para a segurança ou contra-ataque quase sempre retornavam gravemente feridos, trazendo consigo corpos ou apenas histórias que restavam dos que não conseguiam retornar. Os oponentes estavam mostrando-se cada vez melhores, mais fortes, superiores...

A confiança dos habitantes na Godaime Hokage esvaía-se aos poucos. Dia após dia, mais e mais civis deixavam a vila em busca de vilarejos desprovidos de instalações ninja que pudessem torná-los alvos. E o abandono chegara a níveis críticos: as deserções aumentavam exponencialmente diminuindo ainda mais as poucas chances de revide... Diante dos olhos de Tsunade, a poderosa Konoha ruía em pequenos pedaços... Ao que parece, toda pressão dos Conselheiros surtia efeitos desastrosos...

Como toda a Vila, a Godaime Hokage também parecia estar ruindo aos poucos, com o legado de seus antecessores. De dentro pra fora...

Há tempo já não era a mesma mulher poderosa e carismática de antes. Cada vez mais velha, a paciência já não lhe era uma dádiva e mente e corpo já faziam evidentes o cansaço e os efeitos das constantes derrotas. O tradicional jutsu de juventude já se via extinguir nas muitas marcas que insistiam em mostrar-se na delicada face da loira.

- Você poderia fazer esse grande favor para mim? - fez-se ecoar a voz da Hokage em toda a sua sala.

- Claro, Tsunade-sama! Voltarei assim que terminar a pesquisa e trago o relatório sobre a renda de Konoha.- a já tão confortante voz suave da Haruno respondeu à questão de pronto com sua prestatividade rotineira.

- Sakura... Desde que Shizune se foi, você tem sido de grande ajuda para mim. – reconheceu, ao mesmo tempo em que lágrimas de dor caíam de seus olhos.

- Tsunade-sama... – cochichou a chuunin ao abraçar sua mestra.

Ninguém sabia ao certo como Shizune havia desaparecido. Estendiam-se teorias diversas sobre o assunto: desde uma execução por shinobis de Iwagakure no Sato até uma covarde fuga da vila. Eram tantas histórias... Tantas hipóteses... E mesmo assim nenhuma trazia qualquer sentido ou conforto ao coração da Godaime.

- Eu acho que devo ir, já está tarde. - Murmurou Sakura, desfazendo o leve abraço com que aconchegara-se à shishou.

- Claro, claro... Você tem razão, já está tarde. Vá logo para casa. - retorquiu a mesma Tsunade de anos...

Ainda que dificultosamente estava claro para a Haruno que Tsunade ainda tentava manter-se inteira...

A passos leves, a menina agora feita mulher, percorria as ruas desertas de Konoha com alguns livros nas mãos. Todos de grande ajuda para a pesquisa que Tsunade lhe delegara. Sakura caminhava com calma. Sabia que não tinha nada a temer. Desde que mandara à pontapés para fora da vila um ladrãozinho que lhe tentara tirar o estojo ninja, ganhara certa fama suficiente pra que ninguém mais se atrevesse a outro feito do gênero. Ninguém mexia com a chuunin.

Gozava agora de seus dezessete anos de idade, porém os acontecimentos em redor a tinham forçado a amadurecer demasiado cedo. O sumiço de Sasuke, a situação da shishou e da vila, a morte de sua mãe... Tudo se fazia motivo de sobra pra que suas ações fossem mais ponderadas.

Após mais alguns minutos de caminhada, parou em frente à porta de sua casa, colocando os livros que estavam em sua mão sobre o peito olhando para o céu e suspirando fundo. Como desejava voltar no tempo, para reviver os bons momentos em que passara ao lado de Naruto e dos outros... Ao lado do seu antigo time: o Time Sete. Se existisse uma maneira de realizar este desejo, ela faria as coisas diferentes... Talvez chorasse menos... Talvez fosse mais forte...

Quem sabe não teria dado uma bela surra em Sasuke, impedido-o de fugir da vila ao invés de chorar sua partida...

- Tarde demais...

Destrancou a porta entrando em casa... Desde a morte de sua mãe o lugar não era mais o mesmo: sempre vazio, frio e sem vida apesar da organização constante que insistia em manter impecável para honrar as memórias doces de sua mãe, deixá-la orgulhosa, mesmo que já não estivesse mais ali ao seu lado. Lentamente subira as escadas, entrara em seu quarto e se jogara em sua cama. Não estava com vontade alguma de trabalhar até tarde novamente, enfiada entre os vários livros de medicina, mas...

- Tudo por minha shishou. - afirmou, tentando motivar-se.

Cansada, soltara os livros, deitando-se sobre sua cama. Um a um, começou a puxar os livros e ler seus títulos.

- Medicina Moderna, Ervas Venenosas, Cirurgias, Jutsus... Hum...

O último título reteve-se nas mãos, chamando-lhe a atenção.

- Interessante...

Havia ali alguns jutsus dos quais ela nunca havia sequer ouvido falar. Aquilo atiçara ainda mais sua curiosidade, fazendo-a quase esquecer-se dos demais títulos, focando sua atenção àquele.

- Jutsu de Chuva, de Dragão de Fogo. Hm... Melhor deixar isso de lado e me preocupar com o relatório, amanhã dou mais uma olhada. – disse, jogando o livro em seu criado mudo ao lado da cama. Havia algo que lhe pedia toda atenção e não podia ser deixado para depois...

**-x-**

Lentamente o sol ia surgindo no horizonte e seus potentes raios de luz iam iluminando Konoha aos poucos. As folhas das árvores e a grama, antes umedecidas pelo orvalho da madrugada, agora secavam-se na medida em que o sol se fazia mais forte. Como de costume, um forte vento ia dançando por entre os becos da vila, secando as roupas espalhadas pelos incontáveis varais, anunciando a chegada da manhã.

Sobre a escrivaninha, uma cansada Haruno dormia debruçada sobre o relatório que lhe custara toda a noite e felizmente estava completo. A janela esquecida aberta deu passagem ao vento suave que lhe refrescou o rosto sutilmente marcado pela forma do papel.

Vagarosamente a Haruno fora endireitando-se na cadeira velha para onde movera-se à noite a fim de concluir o relatório... E onde acabara adormecendo. Esticara os braços e soltara um longe bocejo, olhando para o relatório que havia preparado e depois olhando para o livro de Jutsus que havia apanhado por engano. Ainda curiosa com seu conteúdo, ela o abrira e começara novamente a folheá-lo, sonolenta.

Ao chegar à última página do livro, Sakura pode notar a folha mais grossa. De qualquer maneira, aquilo poderia ser um defeito do livro, mas antes de se conformar com isso, fez um teste. Voltou algumas páginas, e segurou três folhas do livro juntas. Curiosamente lá estava a mesma espessura da última folha.

- Será que... Estão coladas?

A curiosidade de Sakura parecia aumentar a cada segundo em que tentava desvendar o mistério daquele livro. Rapidamente voltou para a última página e com sua unha, tentou separar as folhas, inicialmente sem muito sucesso. Com certa insistência, entretanto, fez-se a brecha que tanto buscava e as páginas, agora soltas, revelaram algo suficiente para arrancar da shinobi uma interjeição de espanto:

- Mas o que é isso?!

Seus olhos passeavam assustados sobre cada linha, com toda velocidade que podiam, desacreditados no que liam. O coração acelerado, a respiração descompassada... Uma gota atrevida de suor que escorrera ao lado dos olhos parando próxima da boca entreaberta... Todos os traços compunham uma clara expressão surpresa no rosto da Haruno...

Sim... Ela finalmente havia encontrado...

~x~

_Tive que repostar a fic, perdi os dados da minha outra conta xD  
Aí to postando com essa mesmo, me desculpem._

De qualquer maneira, espero que gostem dessa fic. Ela terá um casal bem diferente D:

Se gostaram ou não, deixem review :)


End file.
